Teen Titans Drabbles
by DarkStarsShineToo
Summary: This is a little game I like to play, as practice for writing. I give myself a word prompt and I apply it to something, in this case the Teen Titans and specifically Beast Boy and Raven. Rated T for safety and kissing. Possibly language. Don't forget to R&R!
1. Meow

Drabble Number One; "Meow!"

A soft meow caught Raven's attention. She set her book down and looked down. At her feet sat a small green kitten, looking up at her with big eyes.

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

He meowed again. Raven raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy looked down to her lap then back up to her eyes. Raven's eyebrow lowered again and she shook her head. "No, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy turned his big, begging eyes on Raven, and though she refused to admit it, she found it very hard to say no to him. She closed her eyes, shaking her head firmly. She heard a sad meow, and opened her eyes to see the green kitten walking dejectedly away.

Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she sat, puzzled. A moment later Beast Boy returned, this time as a full-grown cat. He meowed at her.

"For the love of Azar, Beast Boy, what do you WANT?" Raven asked, clearly beginning to feel irritated.

Beast Boy meowed and looked at her lap. Then he challenged her eyes and held surprisingly strong to Raven's glare. Eventually, Beast Boy acheived the impossible; Cracked Raven's resolve and won a staring match with her. In cat form, no less.

Raven growled and bent down to roughly pick up the green cat and lay him in her lap. There he curled up and promptly fell asleep. Raven rolled her eyes and picked up her book again. She read for about five minutes, suprisingly content even with the cat in her lap.

However, after five minutes, Beast Boy grew back into his human self, lying in Raven's lap. Raven's book fell to the floor. Beast Boy smiled at Raven from her lap, head resting on her shoulder.

Raven stared at him and...

And...

Began petting the soft hair on his head with a small smile playing about her face. "Beast Boy..." She said softly, shaking her head. He was cute even when he was an idiot and annoying. She couldn't bring herself to be angry with him for doing something so cute.

And Beast Boy knew it, which was why he did that every day.


	2. Lady Antebellum

Drabble Number Two; "Lady Antebellum"

**Credit for the song goes to Lady Antebellum and their agency.**

**_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._**

Raven looked at the photos and mementos scattered around her on her plush, carpeted bedroom floor. She sighed, stroking her fingers over a picture of Beast Boy's face.

**_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._**

Beast Boy reached out for his communicator, on the bedside table of the hotel room. The gloved hand hovered over the communication divice. He shook his head after a moment and slowly recoiled his hand.

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._**

She held the picture to her chest, falling back onto the carpet with her eyes closed. _Does he think of_ _me...?_

He fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. _Do I cross her_ _mind...? _

**_For me it happens all the time._**

_... Like I think of him?_

_...God knows she crosses mine._

**_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone-_**

Raven's eyes opened and she spied the clock in the corner. 1:15 a.m. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

Beast Boy moved his gaze to the digital clock bolted to the bedside table beside the lamp. A quarter after one. He shook his head.

**_And I need you now._**

The need for the changeling beside her swelled in Raven's chest. She felt the ghost of the warmth of his arms around her.

Need was building in Beast Boy's heart. He could almost feel her smooth lips on his, almost. Almost.

**_Said I wouldn't call_**

Raven's communicator buzzed from its place on her bed. Her eyes opened and Raven was on her feet in one sluggish movement. She flipped it open and her breath caught in her throat.

Beast Boy saw the surprise register and he wondered what to say. "Hey Rae..." He began. "I, uh..."

**_But I lost all control_**

Raven watched as Beast Boy searched for words, curiosity in her eyes. Hope had blossomed in her chest, but she tried to keep it at bay, telling herself he was giving her an update. He couldn't reach Robin. Yes, that must be it.

"Rae, I... I know I said I wouldn't call. But I... I guess I lost control of myself."

**_And I need you now._**

Raven blinked.

"And I... I really need you, Rae."

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Raven didn't speak, though Beast Boy probably expected her to. She waited for him to continue.

"I just... I don't know, Rae."

"Don't know what?" Raven asked quietly.

Beast Boy focused his eyes on hers through the communicator. "How I can survive without you."

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._**

Raven watched him with a cold exterior but a weary interior. She was afraid. Afraid that if she forgave Beast Boy, then she'd get hurt. But... He called. Did he think about it? About her?

Beast Boy swallowed. "I don't know if you think about me, but..."

**_For me it happens all the time._**

"I think about you all the time." They said in unison.

**_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._**

Beast Boy was drunk. Not on alcohol, heavens no. He was not only underage, and Robin would have a fit, but Beast Boy was a good boy. No, he was love drunk. He was drunk on missing Raven, needing her.

Raven was intoxicated by his green eyes, even through their communicators. She needed him. Badly.

"Beast Boy..." She began, but stopped short. "Gar..." She tried again, but her voice faltered out.

"Rae?" Beast Boy prompted softly, trying to regain her violet gaze, but unable to through the communicator with anything other than voice.

Her gaze trailed across the wall adjacent her bed, on the edge of which she was sitting with one foot tucked beneath her. She finally locked her eyes on his again, staring into them. "Come to me."

Beast Boy blinked once, trying to absorb her words. Was she forgiving him? Just like that? After all those things he said to her?

"Come to me, Beast Boy. I don't care what you said before... What I said... Just come." She stared intently into his emerald eyes when he still looked unsure. "Please."

Her plea broke the changeling. He nodded and disconnected their communicators, throwing it into his pocket along with his wallet, the only other thing he had brought with him on his patrol that night, when he had spontaniously checked into the motel, not wanting to go back home upset to an equally upset Raven. He then opened the window and took to the skies as a sleek, green raven.

Raven sat looking at the blank screen for a moment before shutting off her communicator and placing it softly down on her desk beside her meditation mirror. Leaning back on her bed, she closed her eyes in wait of the green changeling she'd been aching for since he left just after six that morning... Or, rather, the morning before as the time was rapidly approaching 1:30 a.m.

Beast Boy's flight was thoughtful. Well, not quite so thoughtful... Unless Raven counted as more than one thought. He needed to get to her as soon as possible, and his blinding speed as he shot through the air like a bullet just didn't seem like enough. He pushed himself to go faster, though it was quite obviously physically impossible. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached the edge of the bay and knew that the Tower was only another mile away.

Raven was unsure if she'd just been too far in thought or if she'd been about to fall asleep. Whichever it was, she did not hear anyone enter her fortress. She was only aware of her company when she felt arms encircle her waist. They were warm, so much better than the ghost she'd felt of them before. She turned to bury her face in the wind-scented shirt of the arms' owner.

"Beast Boy," She sighed against his chest.

"Raven." He replied, his voice a contented, breathless hum.

She nuzzled his shoulder, and his arms tightened around her waist. Raven leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his jaw, causing him to chuckle and reach up to smooth her hair back affectionately.

"I'm sorry about what I said, B." Raven said quietly. "I didn't mean it. Any of it."

"I'm sorry too, Rae," Beast Boy replied, voice as soft and gentle as hers. "I should never have said that."

One green thumb traced Raven's lips while the index of the same hand leaned her chin up. When violet orbs met emerald, Beast Boy smiled. Raven smiled back crookedly, the left side of her mouth turning up.

"Love you, B." Raven sighed as she settled into his embrace, head on his shoulder as her eyes drifted closed.

"Love you too, Rae," Beast Boy replied, turning out the reading lamp by the bedside. "So, so much."

**_I just need you now._**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello my lovelies!  
This is not an actual "chapter," per se, but more of an author's note.  
I was wondering if anyone was interested in giving me a prompt?  
You're welcome to submit anything you want for me as a prompt; This is, after all, a collection of drabbles and oneshots from random inspiration.  
So, any words, prases, or ideas in general are welcome.

Nothing terribly mature, though, please.  
I mean... I just... I can't do that.  
Teehee...  
Anyway, that was the point of this otherwise pointless update, so have a nice day, lovelies!  
XO, DarkStarsShineToo


	4. Love

Drabble Number Three; "Love."

"Raven?"

A soft voice uplifted Raven from her book. She looked up to the green changeling with his hands clasped standing at the end of the sofa.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" Raven replied in the same manner he had, so as to not scare the boy away. She had recently realized how much she did so. She didn't want to push him away anymore when he obviously just wanted her friendship.

Beast Boy slowly sunk down onto the couch beside her, twiddling his thumbs.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, genuinely curious.

"Raven... What is love?"

Raven stared at him for a moment, unsure how to answer. Why was he asking her this question? He had to know that she had terrible experience with love; nobody had ever told her they loved her in her entire existance. Malchior was hardly counted as a love in her mind. She had had feelings for him, but his betrayal had washed them away until there was only a dull ache and resentment for the deception.

So now, Raven's eyebrows bunched together in the middle while she tried to think of a response for Beast Boy.

"Why are you asking me, Beast Boy?" She asked, her book lying forgotten in her lap. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask. I'm sure Starfire would know, and quite frankly be happy to answer you."

Beast Boy smiled. It wasn't a full-blown grin that displayed all four of his sharp canines, but a small one that showed he was amused by her response but also mysterious as well. His bottom left fang stuck out cutely over his upper lip, as always.

"But I want _you_ to answer, Rae."

Raven blinked her violet eyes. "But why, Beast Boy? You know that I can't feel."

Beast Boy cocked his head. "But can't you?" He asked, a mysteriously knowing tone to his voice.

Raven had seen this side of Beast Boy before, but breifly. He usually kept up his charade of care-free jokester, but he had many sides to him. Such as, as Raven could remember, his sweet, caring side, which he had displayed for Terra and to comfort Raven after Malchior. There was his sad, desperate and depressed side, which he had shown after Terra's death, when he thought he had lost his fellow Titans during their battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, and when Raven had discovered a photo of his parents and questioned him of it. And there was this side. The mysterious side; Beast Boy was curiously good at keeping secrets for his personality. The knowing looks he sometimes got but couldn't be explained when it came to herself made Raven slightly uneasy. Nobody knew her better than the changeling, of that she was sure. Even without his sudden knowing looks this would be obvious.

"No, Beast Boy, I cannot."

Beast Boy's smile returned. He shook his head and crouched in front of Raven.

In a soft, sweet, but surprisingly authoritative voice, Beast Boy replied, "That's a lie, Raven."

Raven's mouth dropped open and she drew in a breath to speak, and deny his accusation. Beast Boy, however, beat her to speaking and silenced her. His hands cupped her knees and held him up as he leaned his face closer to hers.

"It is, and you know it."

Raven shifted under his hands uneasily. How could he know these things? How _did_ he know these things?

Beast Boy saw the question in her eyes; Raven in turn saw the mysterious twinkle in his.

"B-Beast... G-Gar-," Raven sputtered.

Beast Boy smiled, though at her obvious uneasiness or that she had called him by his given name, she wasn't sure.

Needless to say, Raven was not expecting a gloved hand to move from its resting place on her knee and instead cup her cheek tenderly in the palm. His gloves were worn, and had thus lost the grippiness on the fingertips and heel of the hand that were included in all his gloves, and therefore had a softer texture.

Beast Boy did not break eye contact with Raven. She didn't break it either, as she was frozen to her spot by the boldness of her green comrade. His thumb gently and experimentally brushed over her cheekbone. Raven's breath hitched, but she didn't move to remove his hand. Beast Boy's other gloved hand inched up a few inches from her knee, stopping with his fingers splayed out, the tips reaching midway of her thigh.

He looked up from the migration of his hand to find Raven's eyes had closed. Her expression was unreadable as ever, the shock having melted away and left her face blank. In curiosity, Beast Boy rubbed his thumb affectionately against her cheekbone again.

"What are you thinking, Rae?" He whispered.

She muttered something incomprehensible before her lips stilled and she took the bottom one between her teeth. After a moment or two of biting her lip in thought, she released it from her teeth. "The real question," Raven whispered, voice wavering ever so slightly in her hushed tone, "Is what are _you_ thinking, Beast Boy?"

Her eyes reopened at the sound of his good natured sigh. Raven focused on his affectionate, albeit slightly amused, expression.

"What do you think I'm thinking, Raven?" He kept up their hushed tone merely for fear of breaking the moment. He knew that at any moment he could be flying out the window and splashing into the bay.

Raven's head cocked a few degrees to the side, and whether it was intentional or not, when this caused her to lean her face into his touch, she couldn't deny how good - how right - it felt. She sighed and relished in the feeling for a few moments. Then she realized that during those few moments Beast Boy had been waiting for an answer. Her face flushed, knowing she had probably looked like a dimwit, unable to put together a response even given a good three minutes to do so.

"What do you think I think you're thinking?" Came Raven's response, stumbling over her words in her frenzy to make up for the time she had stayed silent.

Beast Boy chuckled softly, cradling her face in his hand. "I don't know, Rae." He said after a moment, a small smile still brightening his eyes.

Their eyes locked. There they sat for a moment, until Raven suddenly realized that Beast Boy was slowly moving closer. She dropped her eyes to his lips, then raised them back to his eyes. She did not tell him to stop. She didn't want him to stop.

When their lips met, all of Raven's shyness melted away and her hands found their way to Beast Boy's neck, one cupping the back and the fingers of the other tangling themselves into his soft hair. She allowed his tongue into her mouth with no resistance, their tongues dancing. By the time they pulled away, both were breathless and Beast Boy's hair was a mess, Raven's lips plump and pink.

"B-Beast Boy," Raven said, gasping. He hummed in response. "About your earlier question..."

His eyes found hers and he made a confused noise. His head tilted to the side in question.

"The answer is this." Raven said simply.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows. "This is what?"

"_Love._" Raven replied in a whisper, as if telling a secret.

Beast Boy's head rolled back and he laughed. When he calmed, he nodded, smile in place. "It sure is, Rae," His thumb brushed over her lips. "It sure is."

A/N: Please leave me some prompts in the reviews! I'll dedicate the chapter to you if you do. :)


	5. THANK YOU

Hey lovelies

I just thought I should send out a thank you to a guest user who reviewed this story and gave me the very cute ideas of stargazing and a thunderstorm that has Raven scared and Beast Boy is there to comfort her.

Since I can't reply to guest users I decided I should send them a thank you on here; and when I do chapters with your ideas, they will be dedicated to you, even if I can't specify it's you.

Stay lovely.

:)


	6. Simple

This chapter is dedicated to StellaBella123, in thanks of this prompt and a few others to follow.

Drabble Number Four; "Simple."

There were many ways their fellow Titans would describe Beast Boy and Raven's relationship.

Often times it would be called _mellow_ or other times _stressed._ _Mellow_ was their appearance, as they had a schedule worked out which they rarely strayed from. They regularly woke to eat breakfast together, then Beast Boy sat quietly at Raven's feet with his earbuds in and his eyes closed as she meditated. Afterward, they would sit together on the sofa and mingle with the other Titans before inevitably disappearing around five and not returning till morning.

Their _mellowness _was observed, but their _stress_ as assumed. After all, how could _Raven_ and _Beast Boy_, of all people, have any type of relationship without a bit of arguing, fighting, threatening, and throwing into the bay?

Robin once walked in on the two canoodling on the couch in the wee hours of the morning, horrified as he caught them just as Beast Boy was slipping Raven the tongue. He'd tried to make a discreet exit, but had voiced his displeasure at catching them in such a way louder than he had intended. Afterward, Robin described the BB/Rae relationship as rather _disgusting _and _PDA, OH MY FREAKING GOD PDA!_

Cyborg would describe Beast Boy and Raven's relationship as _unexpected _and _insane. _He had honestly never entertained the thought of the two becoming a couple in any serious way. He'd always just assumed they were frienemies and would stay that way. Polar opposites, in Cyborg's opinion, were the least likely to ever come together in any intimate relationship, and he had long believed that the day Raven and Beast Boy got together would be the day Hell froze over (for real).

Starfire's opinions were different from Cyborg's in nearly every aspect. She had had an inkling of the chemistry between her two comrades, long before it was acted upon. She was, after all, the most romantic of the Titans. Since her relationship with Robin had bloomed into a full-blown, intimate, boyfriend/girlfriend thing, she had been more aware of her friends' romantic interests. And so, Starfire thought her friends' love was _inevitable_ and rather _adorable._

However, no matter what the other Titans thought of their relationship, Beast Boy and Raven had their own opinions.

Such as their routine; they did things together, but nothing too fancy unless it was a special occasion. Their arguments were hardly what they had been. After an argument, both usually felt guilty and one always seeked the other out. When they made out on the common room couch, it was always when they were not expecting any of the other Titans about, so it was definitely not PDA. They did not think that their love was insane, because it felt so right. Granted, it was rather unexpected at the time, but not insane. While the couple did not think their relationship was insane, they also did not think it had been inevitable. They never thought it would happen, Raven thinking she was destined to be alone and Beast Boy thinking that after Terra's death he would be unable to love again.

To sum it all up, though, in their minds their love was _simple._ Simple was their routine, their arguments and make-ups. Simple was their intimacy, as was their beginning. Their love was beautifully, simply, simple.

And as simple as it was was as simple as it should have been.


End file.
